


The Big Day

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Big Day

Harry awoke with a start. Looking at the clock he leapt out of bed and jumped in the shower. Shivering as the water hadn't had time to warm, he reminded himself Godric's Hollow would need some renovations once he was living here full time. He washed himself hurriedly after a quick warming Charm then got out and dried in record time. He nearly toppled as he lost his balance stepping into his pants and trousers.  
  
Heart racing, Harry took several deep breaths. No need to panic. Yet. Then he thought about the look he'd get if he were late.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
~*~  
  
After five minutes in front of the mirror shaving and taming his hair ("It'll have to do, dearie," the mirror opined), he put on a crisp white shirt and pulled on his midnight blue robes. Then he was out the door, Apparating to his destination.  
  
Flinging open the doors to the church, he strode past the assembled crowd. But he only had eyes for the man in black waiting for him at the altar.  
  
Taking his place beside Severus, Harry murmured, "I've had one of those days."  
  
"You always do."  
  
"Git."  
  
"Brat."  
  
As the music began, Harry grasped Severus's hand. 


End file.
